mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry/Gallery
Season two Lesson Zero Bear about to roar on Fluttershy S2E03.png Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png Fluttershy going through under the bear S2E03.png Bear looking under S2E03.png Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E03.png Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg S2E03.png Fluttershy pulling bear's leg S2E03.png Fluttershy wrestling a bear S2E03.png Fluttershy stomping on bear S2E03.png Bear with tears S2E03.png|Okay, I give in! I give in! Fluttershy about to break bear's neck S2E03.png Fluttershy snaps bear's neck S02E03.png|That is some aggressive chiropractic work right there. Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Fluttershy's critter friend's picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Sleepless in Ponyville Bear with a fish S3E06.png Bear about to eat the fish S3E06.png Bear unsuccessful at eating the fish S3E06.png Bear sees its fish gone S3E06.png Magical Mystery Cure Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png Rainbow Dash trapped S03E13.png Bear gone loco in the coco S3E13.png Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png Animals eating food S3E13.png Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png Bear kisses Fluttershy S3E13.png Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png Fluttershy Glowing S3E13.png Fluttershy looking at aura S3E13.png Fluttershy Remembers S3E13.png Fluttershy who I am S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Fluttershy and scared bear S4E01.png Harry the bear scared and pointing outside S4E01.png Fluttershy blocking the entrance to the cottage S4E01.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy putting bee nest on a rock S4E14.png Fluttershy singing to the bear S4E14.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie playing cards with animals S4E18.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Fluttershy cleaning a goat S5E3.png Bear has its teeth brushed S5E3.png Harry the bear's pearly whites S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by clean animals S5E3.png Harry the bear hugging critters S5E3.png Fluttershy sings next to the bear S5E3.png Fluttershy joins critter group hug S5E3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Main 5's decorations complete S5E3.png Main 5 went overboard with the decorating S5E3.png Mane Six in cluttered throne room S5E3.png Animals startled by cannon explosion S5E3.png Bear stampedes through bales of hay S5E3.png Fluttershy tries in rein in stampeding animals S5E3.png Bear and duck screech to a halt S5E3.png Mess in the throne room S5E3.png Scare Master Birds, Harry, Fuzzy Legs and Angel standing around S5E21.png Fluttershy closing another windowshade S5E21.png Fluttershy nervous with her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy talking to Fuzzy Legs S5E21.png Fluttershy pointing to the windows S5E21.png Fuzzy Legs shooting web S5E21.png Fluttershy asking Harry about her hiding place S5E21.png Harry raising the bedsheets S5E21.png Fluttershy still looking under her bed S5E21.png Fluttershy thanking Harry S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling at her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy "won't have to step a hoof" S5E21.png Fluttershy "until this whole thing is over" S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling in relief S5E21.png Fluttershy reacting to Angel S5E21.png Monster revealed to be Harry the bear S5E21.png Fluttershy "we could celebrate Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie sitting on her bouncy tail S5E21.png Rarity "but you've done it" S5E21.png Fluttershy taking off her bat wings S5E21.png Fluttershy "I've also realized something" S5E21.png Fluttershy "you all may love Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I may be good at being a part of it" S5E21.png Fluttershy accepts that Nightmare Night isn't for her S5E21.png Fluttershy "this just isn't gonna be one of them" S5E21.png Fluttershy's friends gather around her S5E21.png Harry scoops ponies up in a bear hug S5E21.png Harry the bear looking under Fluttershy's bed S5E21.png Fluttershy "this is what I call a perfect" S5E21.png Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png The Hooffields and McColts Fluttershy's furry friends book club S5E23.png Harry and mouse with copies of Wuthering Hooves S5E23.png Harry and mouse trading books S5E23.png Angel and animals continue the book club meeting S5E23.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight, Fluttershy, and animal friends S5E26.png Starlight looking at the critters; bear about to hug her S5E26.png Bear hugs Starlight S5E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Bloopers Twilight and Fluttershy in a sea of animals EG3b.png Season six No Second Prances Starlight leaving the picnic S6E6.png Fluttershy returns with plate of carrots S6E6.png Fluttershy notices Starlight has left S6E6.png Fluttershy sighs in disappointment S6E6.png 28 Pranks Later Overhead view of Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals walk through the forest at night S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals swept by the wind S6E15.png Harry trembling under Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Distance view of Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Something speeds through the shadows S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals hear a sound S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry looking nervous S6E15.png Fluttershy "nothing to worry about" S6E15.png Shadow speeds behind Fluttershy and Harry S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry looking startled S6E15.png Creature appears before Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Fluttershy screaming "ruuuun!" S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry fleeing in terror S6E15.png Fluttershy screeching to a halt S6E15.png Fluttershy shrieking with fright S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry cower in fear S6E15.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals watch Rainbow laugh S6E15.png Fluttershy "that wasn't funny!" S6E15.png Fluttershy "you really scared me!" S6E15.png Fluttershy "I hope you're happy" S6E15.png Harry shakes his head in disapproval S6E15.png Fluttershy "that's not true" S6E15.png Rainbow Dash goes "boo" S6E15.png Fluttershy zips up into the trees S6E15.png Rainbow Dash shrugging S6E15.png Ponyville ponies talk to Pinkie about Rainbow S6E15.png Fluttershy "did she get you, too?" S6E15.png Applejack "she needs to stop" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "but pranks are so much fun!" S6E15.png Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Harry roaring at Fluttershy's visitors S6E15.png Rainbow and CMC scared of Harry S6E15.png Fluttershy tapping on Harry S6E15.png Harry looks at Fluttershy holding a bit S6E15.png Harry has his eyes on Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow finds Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Harry turned into a cookie zombie S6E15.png Rainbow Dash scared of zombie Harry S6E15.png Rainbow Dash "none of you are?" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "of course not, silly!" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say "gotcha!" to Rainbow S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "pranks can be a lot of fun" S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png Every Little Thing She Does Main five gathered in front of Starlight S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer "by working as a team" S6E21.png Starlight and friends gathered in the foyer S6E21.png Starlight "isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship?" S6E21.png Starlight "Fluttershy and I could work" S6E21.png Fluttershy with her animal friends S6E21.png Fluttershy looks at eagle with sprained wing S6E21.png Fluttershy "better off up in one of the towers" S6E21.png Fluttershy's animals cowering in fear S6E21.png Rarity using her magic on the castle carpet S6E21.png Rarity pulls carpet out from under animals S6E21.png Rarity walks away with rolled-up carpet S6E21.png Lightning strikes over the castle foyer S6E21.png Rain pours down on the castle foyer S6E21.png Fluttershy and animals in a castle flood S6E21.png Ponies and animals drenched in water S6E21.png Applejack drifts by on a floating table S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer "this can't get any worse!" S6E21.png Season seven All Bottled Up Fluttershy sings "the warm hug of a fuzzy bear" S7E2.png Fluttershy getting a warm bear hug S7E2.png Fluttershy Leans In Mane Six gather in Fluttershy's cottage S7E5.png Main five and animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy surrounded by her animal friends S7E5.png Fluttershy smiling at lonely Harry S7E5.png Animals cheering for Fluttershy S7E5.png Harry blowing his nose S7E5.png Harry moved by Fluttershy's speech S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "speak with such conviction" S7E5.png Rainbow Dash very impressed by Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "you all taught me so much" S7E5.png Main ponies happy to help Fluttershy S7E5.png Applejack "happy to offer my extra hooves" S7E5.png Applejack "come to think of it" S7E5.png Applejack "I actually know a filly" S7E5.png Applejack "she's a friend of mine" S7E5.png Applejack recommending Wrangler S7E5.png Fluttershy "how lovely!" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie getting Fluttershy's attention S7E5.png Rarity laughing amused S7E5.png Rarity suddenly serious "no" S7E5.png Rarity "helped me when I was setting up" S7E5.png Rarity "he'd be thrilled to work with you" S7E5.png Fluttershy "we're right on track to building" S7E5.png Fluttershy very excited to realize her dream S7E5.png Mane Six at Fluttershy's cottage again S7E5.png Fluttershy embarrassed by her outburst S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt rallies the ponies and animals S7E5.png Mane Six and animals cheering together S7E5.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy and animal friends behind her house S7E19.png Harry makes a wig out of leaves for Rarity S7E19.png Harry carefully places a leaf in Rarity's wig S7E19.png Fluttershy looking closely at Rarity's leaf wig S7E19.png Fluttershy tells Harry where to place the twig S7E19.png Harry places the last twig in Rarity's wig S7E19.png Harry finishes making Rarity's leaf wig S7E19.png Rarity displeased with her leaf wig S7E19.png Rarity "call Photo Finish and cancel" S7E19.png Woodpecker lands in Rarity's leaf wig S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Stressed in Show Twilight Sparkle taking a nap on Harry's back CYOE4a.png Fluttershy "let her take a little nap" CYOE4a.png Fluttershy asking for some volunteers CYOE4a.png Twilight lying on a pillow of skunks CYOE4a.png My Little Pony The Movie'' Twilight flies into festival's petting zoo area MLPTM.png Fluttershy's bird sings along to the song MLPTM.png Harry picks up Twilight and friends in a hug MLPTM.png Harry hugging Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike MLPTM.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Fluttershy teaching with her animals S8E1.png Students in Fluttershy's critter class again S8E1.png Fluttershy still boring her students S8E1.png Students cry out "bored with this class!" S8E1.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Fluttershy and animals having a picnic S8E4.png Fluttershy happy with her animals S8E4.png Fluttershy and animals hear Rarity S8E4.png Season nine She Talks to Angel Various predatory animals nod at Fluttershy S9E18.png Fluttershy "would anyprey like to respond?" S9E18.png Prey animals quiet and looking nervous S9E18.png Fluttershy addressing the entire support group S9E18.png Muriel trumpets loudly with surprise S9E18.png Fluttershy sees Angel behind Muriel S9E18.png Angel Bunny pulling on Harry's ear S9E18.png Harry annoyed by Angel pulling on his ear S9E18.png Harry roaring and pounding his chair S9E18.png Harry looking angry in his chair S9E18.png Fluttershy trying to finish her sentence S9E18.png Angel Bunny sitting in Fluttershy's hooves S9E18.png Angel Bunny looking out at the animals S9E18.png Fluttershy makes compromise between predators and prey S9E18.png Clementine and Muriel agree to compromise S9E18.png Harry and Smoky's family agree to compromise S9E18.png Fluttershy chases after Angel and Sandra S9E18.png Angel sitting on Harry the bear's belly S9E18.png Harry swiping his claws at Angel Bunny S9E18.png Harry roaring loudly at Angel Bunny S9E18.png Harry chases Angel toward Antoine S9E18.png Harry crashing over support group chairs S9E18.png Left side view of Sweet Feather Sanctuary S9E18.png Sanctuary animals gathered for their checkups S9E18.png Harry, Antoine, and mice looking confused S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "definitely Fluttershy!" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "a hundred percent!" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel bitterly passing the animals S9E18.png Angel returns to sanctuary play area S9E18.png Sandra the wolf chasing the mice S9E18.png Sandra reaches the end of her leash S9E18.png Sandra knocks over Harry's house of cards S9E18.png Sandra the wolf barking at the mice S9E18.png Sandra and Harry growling in anger S9E18.png Angel and Dr. Fauna surrounded by chaos S9E18.png Sanctuary animals turn away from Angel S9E18.png Angel rejected by the other animals S9E18.png Angel pleading with the other animals S9E18.png Sanctuary animals looking at Angel S9E18.png Pegasus Angel galloping past the animals S9E18.png Fluttershy holding another support group S9E18.png Animals applaud for Fluttershy and Angel S9E18.png Miscellaneous Comic issue 23 page 2.jpg Comic issue 23 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 5 credits page.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg Harry, Bear Hugs card MLP CCG.png